


Shut Up And Cuddle With Me

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cocky Harry, M/M, Possessive Draco, embarrassed Draco, prizoner of azkaban au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Draco goes over to Harry and forces him to cuddle.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	Shut Up And Cuddle With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is my 33rd fanfic. I actually really love this one and I'm more than happy to crosspost it here.

Harry was awoken again around four o'clock when a slight shuffling sounded nearby. At first he thought it was one of the prefects, doing a walk-around to make sure students were asleep, but was soon aware of someone moving closer to him. With a sigh he cracked his eyes and was shocked to see Draco.

"Not a word, Potter." Draco hissed through clenched teeth as he settled down beside Harry, his purple sleeping bag uncomfortably close to Harry's. He seemed nervous and he was avoiding eye contact, though he was on his side facing Harry.

"What is it Malfoy?"

Draco said nothing, feigning sleep. Harry nudged closer, silently pressing for an answer. Draco bit his lip, glancing over Harry's shoulder.

Ron and Hermione were sleeping still. He let out a deep sigh. "Shut up and come here." Draco lifted an arm, prompting Harry to curl up with him.

Harry gave a dumb look. Then he smiled, inching closer to Draco as if expecting the other to eat his face. "You're serious?"

"Yes." Draco glanced around. "Hurry up, Potter."

Harry curled against Draco's chest, the purple sleeping bags annoyingly in the way. He breathed in Draco's scent. Peppermint, how suiting.

With a soft purr Harry nuzzled Draco's chin. "You're sure?"

"Certain, you git." Draco's face was bright red. "Shut up and go to sleep."

"One last thing." Harry turned over, facing Draco with a cocky smile.

"What?"

"This." He leaned up and kissed Draco before pulling back and tucking his head under Draco's chin.

The Slytherin's slender fingers twitched slightly as the made their way around Harry's waist. Draco took a deep breath and muttered to Harry, "You cocky bastard..."

Harry looked slightly offended but nuzzled closer. "You asked for it."

Draco said nothing more, opting to watch Harry as he drifted into sleep again. Once he was certain Harry was asleep he leaned closer, kissing his scar. "You're mine alone." He hugged Harry closer. "Only mine, Harry Potter." With that, he too drifted to sleep, welcoming the thoughts of his Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
